


5+1 Kisses

by Hayluhalo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 2018 Stony MCU Bingo, 5+1 Things, Fanart, Fluff, Fluffiest Fluffy Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayluhalo/pseuds/Hayluhalo
Summary: For my 2018 Stony MCU Bingo card.[Prompt: 5+1]





	1. Forehead




	2. Nose




	3. Cheek




	4. Shoulder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more ❤️ to go! :)


	5. Neck




	6. More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's done! I hope you guys liked this series :)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always very appreciated ❤
> 
> I'm also on tumblr : [hayluhalo.tumblr.com](hayluhalo.tumblr.com)


End file.
